


Permission Come Late

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot is in his chambers waiting for his lover, but when Gwaine is late, the added time is torture on his bursting bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Come Late

By the time Gwaine gets to Lancelot’s chambers, it’s an hour later than he meant to, and Lancelot is positively bursting. He unbolts the door for Gwaine, but there’s an impression on the bed, and the blankets are mussed up from his squirming. He quickly re-bolts the door and crosses his legs, hips rotating as he struggles with his burden.

“By the gods, Gwaine, you were supposed to be here ages ago, I’m about to explode here,” he hisses. His thighs are rubbing together and his feet tap nervously on the ground. “I was about to give up.” He points to the chamber pot lying out of place next to the bed. Gwaine pulls him in for a rough kiss, before marching over and shoving the pot back under the bed.

“Well I’m here now, and you’re gonna hold it until I say you can let go.” Lancelot moans at the thought. “You are going to deny your urges, because I am in control of you, and I say you are not allowed to pee.” Gwaine is growling by the end, and he pulls Lancelot close by the fabric over his chest. They hold eye contact for a moment, but Lancelot breaks away, blushing. 

“Please let me use the chamber pot, Gwaine, I really need to pee.” He bites his lip and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. It’s a rough shirt, rougher than he’s worn since becoming a knight, but he doesn't want to ruin his good clothes, and it’s going to be humiliating enough to have a maid scrub these. 

“I said no.” Gwaine rests his hand over the gentle swell of Lancelot’s bladder, “And I mean no.” and pushes down. Lancelot cries out, bringing one hand up to muffle his voice as the other flies down to press into his crotch. Gwaine only smirks and pulls his hand away. “Holding yourself like a little peasant boy, Lancelot. Where is your pride, oh knight of Camelot?” Lancelot blushes in shame, but he can’t keep his legs from jiggling as his bladder throbs inside him. 

Gwaine grabs a hold of his hips, thumbs digging cruelly into his tender flesh, and manoeuvres them so that he has Lancelot pressed against the wall. Claiming his lover’s lips, he grinds their hips together, roughly jostling Lancelot’s bladder, and pinning it between him and the wall. Lancelot wriggles and squirms as he tries to escape the pressure, but Gwaine digs his thumbs in harder, and drags his hand across the bump, rolling Lancelot’s bladder under his palm. 

“Such a good boy, holding on for me like this,” he murmurs between kisses, “I bet you are absolutely desperate to piss, all that golden liquid sloshing around inside you, begging to be released. Will you beg, Lancelot? Beg to be relieved of your burden? Beg for me to allow you to release your piss?”

“Please, please, please let me pee, please…” Lancelot trails off into a gasp as Gwaine’s hand massages his stomach in slow but firm circles. “Oh gods, let me pee, I can’t hold it.” As if to confirm his statement, a small dribble makes its way out his tip, trickling down his penis and soaking into his smallclothes. He moans as he shuts of the flow, rubbing his thighs desperately together. Gwaine smiles sweetly and pulls them apart, slipping his knee between them, and it’s all Lancelot can take. 

First a spurt, and then a longer stream, Lancelot’s piss flows out. His breeches are steadily soaked, and the bottom of his tunic drips with urine. Hot rivulets make their way down his legs and over Gwaine’s, and Lancelot sighs in blissful pleasure at the relief. Gwaine gently rubs his belly as his bladder deflates, patiently watching as Lancelot drains. When he has pushed out the last few drops, Gwaine pulls his lover in for a passionate kiss, wrapping him in his arms, and rubbing their soaked crotches together. After a few seconds, Lancelot feels a new burst of heat, and realises that Gwaine is pissing as well, he wasn’t expecting that. 

Gwaine pulls back slightly sheepishly. “I’m sorry I was late, I was honestly held up. I really needed to pee by the time I got away, but didn’t want to make you wait any longer. Was that okay?” Lancelot answered with a kiss. 

“That was incredible, but next time, do try not to be so late, it was over before it began.”

“Oh don’t worry, I still have to punish you for peeing with out permission. This isn’t over.”


End file.
